Itachi's High School Days
by ClareTurner
Summary: This is about if Itachi went to high school but the same things still happened. Rated M for lemon... yes I do have an OC but it is strictly because of the fact that Madara said that he had to kill his girlfriend as well.
1. Chapter 1

Itachi's High school Days

Itachi's High school Days

AN: Since I have seen so many High School fics revolving around Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, etc. I have decided to make my own based on what Itachi might have been like if he went to a normal High School. I am going to keep his whole true story because I am going to have him have two part-time jobs and the Uchiha Compound will still be there. I am adding random Akatsuki people so it will make sense to the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. The only reason I have an OC on this fic is because of the fact that Madara said he had to kill his girlfriend as well. I work very hard on all of my fics, so please do not flame me. This is M for a lemon later on...

Note: Before this story of Itachi begins the following is when Sasuke is taken by Madara after he kills Itachi... sort of... the first part will be a mixture of his explanation, and later on after Sasuke leaves Madara to look for the Eight Tails he will get another explanation of what really happened.

Chapter one: The Show Off?

(Sasuke's POV)

"Sasuke, please listen to me!" Madara said after taking him after he left to kill Itachi finally.

"NO! I've finished what I wanted to do, now I want to go home!!" the young naive Uchiha yelled.

"You need to know the truth before you go home!"

Sasuke glared at this masked person. "The truth about what?"

"Itachi."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"If you sit and listen I can tell you."

"I just want to go back to Konoha with my friends."

"I promise you can return home and finish High School properly after you hear the story. He'd want you to know." Madara said calmly.

Sasuke glared at him, but sat on the chair. "I'm listening."

"Finally... It all began when he started High School..."

(Start of Flashback)

(Itachi's POV)

The radio went off at five-thirty in the morning playing Itachi's favorite CD from the Foo Fighters featuring "The Pretender". Itachi groaned. He didn't want to get up. It was his first day in high school, but he had worked hard and full time every summer day taking away time to play with his hyperactive little brother Sasuke.

"Itachi-kun! Its time to get up!" his mother called.

"Five more minutes!" he yelled.

"Itachi, you can't be late for your first day of school! You know that! Get up now!" his father bellowed.

Itachi hated his father. He was always such an asshole. Especially to him. He never paid any attention to Sasuke either. He always overworked Itachi just because he was able to get him a job at the police station for the summer. All summer he was complaining that the government should give him an ANBU job too, but Itachi didn't really care.

Itachi avoided killing on his missions at all costs. Since he was great with genjutsu he usually used that to his advantage. His father pushed him to his best. When he graduated Middle School he had an A+ in every subject... except creative writing but that didn't count. He only joined it for a reason that will be explained later on in this chapter..

"I don't start until 7:30! I can get ready in ten minutes and eat in five!"

"You have to walk your brother to school! Your mother has to run errands and I have to leave at six O'clock. Now get the hell up!" his father growled.

Itachi groaned and rolled over. Sasuke's school was right next to his and they started the same time. Sasuke wouldn't have to wake up until six-thirty. However his father decided to walk in and rip his covers off him.

"UP!" he said getting into Itachi's face with his Sharingan activated.

"Fine." Itachi groaned slowly getting up. After his father left, he took the daily ritual of keeping the radio play while he was in the shower and getting dressed. After he was dressed he grabbed a hair tie and put his long, slick, black hair back. He looked at his clock and it was six- thirty.

From experience, taking Sasuke to school meant that he had to wake him up too. He sighed, stopped his CD, put it in his case that he would bring to school and put the case in his book bag. He heard his mother cooking downstairs, so he knew that she wasn't about to wake him up.

Itachi went into Sasuke's room to find him passed out on his bed. Itachi thought his little brother was so adorable when he slept like that. His covers were almost totally off, and he was spread all over his bed.

"Sasuke..." he said shaking him gently. "Its time to get up little brother..."

"I don't wanna go..." he said now curling up with what was left of the blanket.

Itachi smiled and poked his little brother in the forehead.

"Ow!" Sasuke said immediately getting up annoyed. "What did you do that for?"

"You have to get up!" Itachi said simply now ruffling Sasuke's hair.

"Fine..." he said getting up slowly. "Why can't mom wake me up nii-san?"

"She's busy making our breakfast." Itachi smiled. They both walked down after Sasuke got dressed.

Itachi and Sasuke ate breakfast and went off to school. After Sasuke was off to his school. There he met with his best friend Shisui Uchiha.

"Hey weasel-boy!" he yelled over.

"Oh shut up Shi." Itachi laughed. "How have you been?"

"Don't you know... oh right, you were being a workaholic all summer."

"It wasn't _my_ fault! My father..."

"Yea, I know I was just joking. Lighten up Itachi!" Shisui said as they walked to their lockers.

As they walked to class, many of the girls were staring and giggling at Itachi. However Itachi never noticed them. The only girl he ever noticed was Yuiko Tema. She was blonde, had beautiful hazel eyes, and wore red rectangle shaped glasses. However Yuiko didn't seem as if she was interested in any man. She was always looking depressed and had no friends at all. She was always falling behind in classes, but Itachi was attracted to her.

"Hey Yuiko-chan!" Itachi said allowed before class started. "Why don't you sit next to me?"

"Go to hell weasel..." she said annoyed as she sat in her usual corner of the room.

"Oh come on..."

"Are you ever going to give up Itachi?" Shisui joked. "Face it, she's the most emotionless person on the planet!" ((Hahah irony))

As the morning started they found out that they had a few new students.

Deidara was a boy who kind of looked like a girl because of his hair. He was obsessed with clay and had weird mouths on his hands. He was very artistic.

Zetzu was a boy who was half white and half black... literally. He also had two different personalities. He didn't really eat with everyone else, but he seemed to crave human flesh...

And finally Kisame was all blue and had pointy teeth.

They were all transfer students from other countries. They seemed very rebellious. They stayed together and didn't really talk to anyone but talked together.

Itachi and Shisui didn't care. They were too busy goofing off. They never did during class because the Uchiha clan never disrupted class. While they were on break like at lunch time; they always picked on geeks, wolf whistled at random girls, and pulled pranks on some teachers like dropping erasers on their heads. ((Another ironic moment!))

"Hey weasel, why is it that all the girls like you and not me? We're both Uchihas!" Shisui said when they were done showing off for the day.

"They like me?"

"Yea Ita... You never noticed? The girls always stare at you like you're the greatest thing in the world!" Shisui said with a grin. "I'm jealous man."

"Well I don't really care about the girls. I just like Yuiko."

"But why? I mean she's..."

"I don't care... I'm going for her." He said getting up and straightening up.

"Fine... go ahead..." Shisui said.

Itachi walked over boastfully toward Yuiko. Yuiko looked at him, but then scoffed and went back to her lunch.

"Hey Yuiko-chan." Itachi said. "Since you're all alone, why don't you come eat with me?"

"Oh, despite how much I would_ love_ to help you play pranks, I have better things to do with my time." She said taking out a notebook.

"Like what?" Itachi asked curious about the notebook.

"Writing creatively. Not like you would know anything about that."

"Oh come on, I know tons about creative writing!"

"Yea? Then why was that the only class you almost failed?" Yuiko said with a smirk as she started writing something down. Itachi only joined the class for Yuiko whom he had just started to like at the time.

"Well... I'm better at real subjects, and I don't really have time to write stories like that. I mean my father over-works me all the time, and my mother dotes on me all the time to do my studying. My family life doesn't really allow me to. Is that all you do? Writing? You could be studying a little more you know. I could help with that..."

"You know what Uchiha!" she said suddenly pissed off. "You know nothing about me, and I don't want to know anything about you! You are annoying as HELL!" ((irony again!!)) She said now picking up her stuff and moving out of the room. Probably going to the bathroom.

"I didn't know Hell was annoying..." Shisui said to a now angry Itachi.

"I'm gonna kill you, you know..." ((And again...)) Itachi said playfully giving his friend a noogie. Class was about to start again so they got in class mode.

End Chapter

... I love irony don't I?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The party

Chapter 2: ANBU

Note: I don't know if I'm gonna have anymore irony, I just wanted there first part really funny.

School was almost over, but Itachi was suddenly called into a classroom that the Hokage and elders were standing in.

"Hello Hokage-sama..." Itachi said respectfully with a bow.

"Uchiha Itachi," The Third began. "I am to understand you wish to work with ANBU Black Ops part time along with you're police force am I correct?"

"Yes Hokage-sama." Itachi said. It was his father who wished it, but he had to act as if it was his idea.

"Then we are pleased to tell you that you are accepted. You will start on Saturday on receiving missions. But I must warn you that since some missions will take you out of school that you may not be in school for weeks at a time."

"I understand Hokage-sama." He said bowing once again. "It is an honor sir."

Itachi was let out, but he would never let them know that he was sulking. Itachi wanted more than anything to not do as his father wanted. All he wanted was peace. ANBU would force him to do dangerous missions which would ultimately end up in his killing some people. I didn't want that on his conscious. Especially since he witnessed the Third Shinobe War. It was like hell for him. He wanted peace and nothing else. He never wanted to be used for his genius.

The Shinobe academy was for students in school and on the summer break. Itachi was the first to ever graduate the first summer. Even Shisui had to wait a few years. He got back to class not his usual self. Shisui looked at him, but didn't say a word until after class.

"What's going on Itachi?"

"I'm accepted into ANBU..."

"That's great! But that means you have to quit the force doesn't it? I don't know how I'm gonna deal with those boring meetings without you."

"My father already said that he won't let me quit. He's going to work me to death I swear..." but his sentence was interrupted by a hacking cough.

"Are you alright?" Shisui asked, but when Itachi took his hand away blood was on it. "You have to go to a doctor Itachi... That could be serious!"

"No, I don't have time. I have to watch my little brother today."

"Fine, but you really should get checked out." Shisui said getting ready to go home. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yea." Itachi said waving to him as he walked to get Sasuke. "How was school?"

"It was ok. I met this girl who was put in a group exercise with me. Her name's Sakura."

"Does my little brother have a girlfriend already?" Itachi said with a smile.

"NO! She's just a friend! Besides, this other kid is annoyingly flirting with her all the time. His name's Naruto and he were in our group too. We don't like each other much. We were arguing the whole time and Sakura had to stop us so we could do our work."

"Hmm, I wonder why..." Itachi grinned, remembering how he and Shisui were when they at one time like Yuiko at the same time. They hated each other, and then became good friends. (( I guess I was wrong about the irony))

Itachi then saw a cute little girl with pink hair. He also saw his little brother blush a little.

"Come on, I'm gonna make you talk to her." He said taking his little brother by the hand and pretending to take him to her.

"Nii-san!" Sasuke said annoyed pulling away.

Itachi just laughed. "I'm only kidding. Come on, let's go home. I bet you have homework."

"Um... yea, about that...can you help me?"

"Of course I can."

"Alright, but I kind of want to study in the park is that ok?"

Itachi smiled. "Alright." He said. They walked to the park, but on the way they ran into Yuiko. It was Itachi's turn to blush. "Um... hey Yuiko-chan!" he waved like a dork would to her. Sasuke looked at him strangely.

"Oh... hi Uchiha..." she said annoyed but at the same time... embarrassed?

"You live around here?" Itachi asked.

"Yea... what are you doing here? The Uchiha compound is on the other side of the village."

"Nii-san's taking me to the park!" Sasuke said cutely.

"To do homework..." Itachi reminded him.

"You have a little brother?"

"Nii-san, is she you're girlfriend?" Sasuke said allowed.

"Uh... no Sasuke... you go ahead to the park its right over there... I'll catch up..." Itachi said embarrassed.

Itachi went back to Yuiko to see to his surprise her laughter.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing... it's just... he's so cute..."

"Yea, yea..." he said looking away with a blush. "Well I better go now unless you wanted to embarrass me some more..."

Her laughter suddenly stopped. "No... I just wanted to apologize for before..." she said looking down. "Its just I get jealous when someone talks about parents."

"Why?"

"The Nine-tails killed them."

"Oh..." Itachi said looking embarrassed as ever "I'm sorry I..."

"No it's alright. I mean children are my weakness. I can't blame the boy who has it inside him... plus your little brother is making me like you more."

Itachi smiled. "Ok... good... I guess Shisui was wrong in thinking you were emotionless."

Yuiko laughed. "Um... can you do me a favor?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"I really have a lot of trouble in school. Do you think you could help me with my homework?"

"Sure, if you don't mind going to the park with us."

"I don't mind." She smiled, and they were off to the park.

When they got there, Itachi found Sasuke on the swing set. ((ha-ha abridged series with the troubled childhoods!!))

"Sasuke, I thought you said you'd do you're homework!"

"I lied I don't have any." He said blushing, but then Itachi noticed why. Sakura was there.

"OK then... I'll leave you to talk to her..."

"NII-SAN!!" Sasuke yelled as Itachi laughed walking to the bench with Yuiko.

"What was that about?"

"Sasuke likes a girl and obviously he knew she was going to the park because she's right over there." Itachi smirked nodding his head toward the pink-haired girl playing with a blonde.

"He takes after you I see."

"Hey! I didn't stalk you at the playground!"

"But you stalked me everywhere else." She smirked.

"Alright, I give up." He said putting his hands up.

Yuiko started to laugh.

"humph, looks like I can break you're straight face..." Itachi smirked.

Yuiko looked as if she just caught herself. "Oh..."

"Its ok to laugh you know... Its part of being human." Itachi smiled.

"Uh... yea... Why don't we just do our homework... I need help."

"Alright..." Itachi said with a slight frown... yet again someone was using him for his genius. He started to help her with her homework when it suddenly started raining.

"Oh geez..." Itachi said covering the books and paper putting them away with Yuiko's help. Sasuke ran over to Itachi hugging onto him.

"Nii-san, what are we gonna do? Home's on the other side of the village. I don't wanna get really wet."

Yuiko sighed. You can both go to my house. Its right over there, come on..." she said leading them. Without a word they entered her... messy apartment.

"Uh... how do we get around?" Itachi said allowed.

Yuiko slapped the back of his head. "Shut up. I just train too much. I never have time to straighten up."

"Sorry." Itachi said with a smirk.

"Kitties!" Sasuke said smiling as some cats came out from hiding.

"You like cats Sasuke-kun?" Yuiko asked.

"I love them! Father doesn't like them though. Can I play with them?"

"If you can find toys..." Itachi said with a laugh gaining another slap from Yuiko.

"Sure go ahead." She grinned. "Are you hungry?"

"A little." Sasuke said cutely.

"I'll go make you a sandwich then." She smiled as she went to the kitchen.

"You're really good with him..." Itachi said. (Stalker!!)

"As I said my weakness is children... You insist on following me don't you Uchiha?"

"I always get what I want eventually..." he said with a grin.

"Well you aren't gonna get me." She said with a grin as well. "I'm not a prize Itachi..." she said but she caught herself.

"You just said my name! I told you..." he said but suddenly he felt very weak and light-headed.

"Are you ok Itachi?" Yuiko said as she caught him as he passed out.

"Nii-san are you ok?" Sasuke called from the living room.

"Itachi's fine Sasuke-kun, we'll be out in a minute." Yuiko said to him. She ran to her medicine cabinet and grabbed something that would wake him up. She then got tea started right away.

"What... what happened?"

"You passed out." She said quietly. "I think you're overworking yourself."

"I'm not, my father is... he insists I have two jobs..." suddenly he started coughing and Yuiko gave him a handkerchief. When he finished he held it down to find blood yet again.

"Itachi... something's seriously wrong with you. You should really..."

"I don't have time." He said. "Someone has to take care of Sasuke, and..."

"Isn't that what you're mother's for?"

"Not when she's busy." He looked down. "Father always forces me to do everything he wants. He's the one who forced me to apply for ANBU part time while still working with the police force. School's the only place I can be myself."

"Oh..." she said looking sad now. "My problems are nothing compared to yours."

"Yuiko, I'm lucky compared to you. I feel guilty for having a family who cares about me enough to push me to my hardest. I don't know what I'd do without them." Itachi said looking away from her as he drank tea. Suddenly he realized it was getting late.

"We have to go, Father will be wondering where we are..."

"Itachi it's still pouring out. With that cough you really shouldn't be going out there."

"Its not like I have a choice do I?" Itachi said grumpily.

"Here, call your house. I'm sure they'll understand."

"You don't know my father."

"Just try. No harm in trying."

Itachi groaned but called his house as Yuiko gave Sasuke a sandwich.

"Itachi, where are you!" Itachi's father said after hearing his voice.

"I'm at a friend's house. I'm helping her with her homework. Sasuke's here with me. We're stuck in the rain with no umbrellas. Would it be alright if we stayed until the rain stopped?"

"No it's not alright. You need to come home this second!"

"Father, I..." Itachi said but started coughing again.

"NOW..." his father bellowed disregarding his son's cough, however over the phone Itachi heard his mother reasoning with his father telling him that the rain was really bad and she trusts him to bring Sasuke home safely. "You may stay, but after the rain finishes you better get home." His father said right before he hung up.

Itachi hung up and wiped his mouth. He sat on the ground near the phone.

"Your should lie down." Yuiko said.

"Since when did you care about me?" Itachi said irritably.

"Since when were you so angry."

"Since School ended." He said looking down again. "As I said school's the only time I can be myself. Father won't let me at home." He said in an angry tone.

"Well don't take it out on me!" Yuiko said. She then helped him get off the ground. "Here." She said handing him a pill.

"What's this?"

"It's a special pill I made up from herbs. I may be really bad at jutzu, but I'm brilliant at medical stuff and herbs." She smiled. "It'll help with the cough at least."

Itachi smiled. "Thank you." They walked into the living room, and sat down on the couch watching Sasuke play with the cats.

"I guess we should get started on homework..." Yuiko said after an hour's break. (Yuiko decided to straighten up a bit.)

"Alright." Itachi said. And so they spent the next hour on homework. The way Itachi helped her made her understand better than the way she was trying to learn. When they were finished, they lay back on the couch. They turned to Sasuke, and found that he had fallen asleep.

"He's so cute when he's asleep." Yuiko smiled.

"Exactly what I was thinking." He said smiling at his little brother. He'd do anything for his little brother. Despite what his father wanted.

"You're like a different person when you're out of school." Yuiko said to Itachi.

"Are you starting to like me?"

"Maybe..." she smiled. "I just wouldn't have thought you'd have such an adorable little brother."

"He gets on my nerves sometimes, but then I just poke him in the forehead like this..." he said as he proceeded to poke her in the forehead.

"Ow!" she said rubbing her head but laughed. Itachi laid back in the spot he was in, and to his surprise, Yuiko slowly and cautiously leaned against him. Itachi smiled, but didn't get perverted because his little brother was there.

"I'm sorry..." Yuiko whispered to him.

"For what?" he said returning whisper.

"For hating you. You really are a nice guy." She said kissing him on the cheek. Itachi smiled, and returned a kiss on her forehead.

"Are you not going to ignore me at school now?" Itachi asked her.

"Of course. I might even sit next to you." She smiled at him.

"Oh good." He smirked. He then bent down a little, and she reached up so that their lips could meet. This was Itachi's first kiss and obviously Yuiko's as well. The kiss was interrupted by the sound of the rain ending.

"We should go." Itachi whispered with a smile.

"Yes... I'll see you tomorrow." Yuiko said with another smile. Itachi gave her another kiss, as he got up and picked up Sasuke and started out. Yuiko opened the door and smiled as she watched her now boyfriend Itachi Uchiha walk home with his adorable little brother in his arms.

What none of them knew was that Danzo and the two elders were watching their every move.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Mission

Note: I know the relationship could have been developed more, but I'm going by the fact that they knew each other beforehand. I decided to change the chapter because of the recent events in the manga.

A few weeks later, Itachi was called to the Hokage's office after school while Sasuke had a play date with some friends.

"You wanted to see me Hokage-sama?"

"Yes, what have you learned about plans from your father's police force?" The Third asked. The mission beforehand was to gain information as a spy would of the meetings his father held.

"Yes sir," Itachi sighed. "Father plans to use me as a spy for the government so that he can create a Coup Deat so that he can take over Konoha just as Madara the founder of our clan wanted." Itachi said while bowing sadly.

He was very upset with this. He knew what the Hokage was doing. He was using him to get information on his clan whom they knew was planning to take over the village. Itachi also knew that if they tried to take over it would only end in a civil war. After that the other villages would see weakness and create another world war.

"I see." The Third said sadly. "In that case we must take advantage of the information we have."

"What do you need me to do sir?" Itachi asked wishing he didn't have to do anything drastic.

"You must destroy your clan." Danzo said. Itachi looked up in terror. Destroy his clan? Surely it couldn't include Sasuke...

"The... entire clan sir?"

"Yes. Every single member." Danzo answered.

"But first," the third continued. "You must make friends with the group of teens in your school who call themselves 'Akatsuki.' After you have done this task you must leave Konoha with this group. They have been, from the beginning, S-ranked criminals."

Itachi sighed. "yes sir."

"And one more thing, you must gain the Mangekyo Sharingan in order to do this mission. Remember that. Shisui Uchiha must be the first to die."

"Yes sir." Itachi said. This was the hardest thing Itachi could have been assigned to. He had to kill his clan, his family. That included his beloved little brother. This had to be a nightmare.

((Sasuke's POV))

"And so, your brother found me and used my help to plan the destruction of our clan. He killed Shisui, and then as you know a few months later your clan was destroyed. But what you don't know is that he couldn't bear to kill his little brother. He loved you too much to kill you. He killed your parents, your aunt and uncle, and even his girlfriend. But he couldn't kill you. So that is his story. You can believe me or not if you wish, but you needed to know this story." Madara finished.

At this time, Sasuke believed every word that was said. He believed that his brother was indeed a good person. He felt guilty. He hated his brother so much, yet now he wanted revenge for what Konoha did to him. He cried. He remembered everything that his brother did for him. He remembered everything.

"I'll help you find the Jincuuriki." Sasuke said. "In return I want you to help me gain revenge for my brother."

"I will Sasuke. I promise." Madara said.

And so, this is how Sasuke and the newly formed Team Hawk came to help the Akatsuki. But this is not the end of our story. After Sasuke attempted to kill Danzo who was unfortunately the new sixth Hokage, he was seriously injured and was about to be killed, when a small girl who looked eight years old ran in.

"Leave my Uncle Sasuke alone!" she said with a sharingan blaring. She had an amazing resemblance to Itachi. She had long black hair, the Uchiha eyes, and even her facial expressions were like his. Sasuke's eyes widened. Itachi had a daughter? He didn't even know Yuiko an he had a baby. All he knew was that she died as well. He never saw Yuiko with Itachi ever since that day after school.

Then another woman came into the picture. "Yukira, I told you a hundred times don't just jump into things like that!" she said.

Without a word, the woman used a special jutzu to immobilize Danzo and the others as she got Sasuke and Hawk away. When everything was finished, they found themselves in an apartment. The woman and the girl, Sasuke's neice, were sitting on the couch opposite of them.

"My name is Kira." the woman began. "I know that Madara has told you part of the story of what happened to your brother, but I think we need to tell you what Madara doesn't know."Kira said.

"Yea, and what daddy didn't tell you." Yukira added smartly.

"Yukira..." Kira said not amused. "You act just like your father!" she said shaking her head.

Sasuke smiled. She was right. Yukira was just like his elder brother. In every way.

"Please tell me." Sasuke said.

"Ok then." Kira said as Yukira smiled and sat on her uncle's lap awaiting the true story of his elder brother.

End chapter.


	4. Author's Note

Ok, I'm sorry to tell you this but I am holding off on writing more of all of my Naruto stories. I am going to start writing a new fanfic which is actually the entire series in Sasuke's POV. I'm writing this for anyone who would like to see the series told in a different point of view. I know a person who does not even want to read or watch it because of Naruto being the "annoying traffic cone." So since I don't think she should not watch or read it because of one character I'm redoing the entire series as a fanfiction in Sasuke's POV. Once I'm finished i will try to go on with the stories...unless something sparks in me to keep writing...probably in the Manga...  
Clare Turner


End file.
